


Tears in the darkness

by tumvor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flangst?, Fluff, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumvor/pseuds/tumvor
Summary: Sirius may or may not be used to waking up this way. He would never admit it openly, but he only trusts himself to comfort Remus when his nights are restless.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 32
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	Tears in the darkness

Sirius woke up immediately to the sound. His body was attuned to waking up like this. He took a few deep breaths because it never helped for him to be stressed, not when he had someone else to aid to. He cast a faint Lumos with his want and quietly walked towards the bathroom. The sobs were so quiet as if the person crying was trying to stifle them and Sirius’ heart broke with each step. He could never get used to this, every month he felt the same ache, and the same anger for not having the power to take away Remus' pain.

He turned the light off as he entered because he knew Remus did not like to be looked at in times like this. No matter how many times Sirius had assured him that he was still beautiful, Remus had looked away each time with anger. “You don’t get it, do you Sirius?” he had sighed once burying his head in his hands when Sirius asked him to explain, “I can’t look at myself. Every time I see my reflection, I am reminded that I had no choice, that I never will.” Sirius quietly sat next to the crying boy and laid his head on his shoulder wrapping one arm around him. Remus didn’t like to talk about it, or acknowledge it even, so Sirius didn’t talk. He didn’t have to anyway. He stroked Remus’ hair until his sobs quietened down to hiccups and then to small sniffles. 

Neither of them moved for a long time it felt. Remus had rested his head atop Sirius’ and Sirius was grateful for even that small movement. He had learned the hard way that Remus was not very touchy during the full moon. It took him several years to trust Sirius enough, but he was immensely grateful now. They never discussed it, but Sirius knew he was. 

They didn’t sleep for a long time, listening to the sounds of the restless castle, housing equally restless students, and Sirius knew that Remus couldn’t sleep tonight. Secretly he prepared for nights like this one. When the full moon was upon them, he made sure to sleep early the previous day and take a nap in the afternoon in case Remus stayed up, and he almost always did. 

“Thank you,” came the tiny whisper hours later and Sirius could only whisper back:

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Here's my second submission to this challenge. It was a wonderful opportunity to make use of my writing skills and i hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to leave your comments here or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tumvor) :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
